


Perceptions

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke have a conversation over and about wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the 'drunk' prompt in playersofthedas.

“You drink less than you make out,” Sara observed over the glass of Aggregio Parvali that Fenris had just poured.

“You noticed that?” Fenris asked, a smile lurking in the corners of his eyes.

“Mmmm,” Sara said, taking a sip of the wine. It was rather good. “You always have a glass in your hand, but I’ve rarely seen you empty it.”

“It’s better that way,” Fenris said, settling himself down in the chair opposite and taking hold of his own glass.

“Why?”

“Impairment was… not wise in Tevinter.” He shifted in his seat and took a sip. “You drink more than you let on,” he added unexpectedly.

Sara glanced down at the wine, feeling her cheeks redden. She’d thought that no one had noticed an extra glass or two consumed by the bar.

“You hold your liquor well,” Fenris continued.

“That’s hardly a compliment,” Sara murmured. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“I understand,” he said. “You are taking care of your family. A lot of responsibility weighs on your shoulders. It is good that you can relax from time to time.” He leaned forward. “And when you do,” he added, “I’ll be there to guard you.”


End file.
